Utility vehicles today include vehicles such as trucks, vans and enclosed recreational vehicles that have storage or passenger space behind the driver's seat at the rear of the vehicle with access doors from the rear and side. In the case of the vans, there usually are removable passenger seats that, when removed, permit the van to be used for other utility purposes such as hauling articles of many sizes in an area that can be referred to as the storage area. Access to the storage area is through the rear access door or through sliding or hinged side doors, but because the van includes an overhead cover the hauled load must enter through the access doors and not by being directly lowered into the storage area from above. The same conditions apply in the case of a truck that is equipped with a cover for the truck bed area. In some uses of these vehicles it would be desirable to permit materials that are to be hauled to be placed on a movable surface that can then be easily moved into the storage area for transporting and easily moved out of the storage area for loading and unloading. Auxiliary mechanisms for permitting the loading and unloading of articles into a storage area are known.